Reinicio
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: Se acerca un "Reinicio" (se diria "Fin de los Tiempos" pero eso seria mucho drama) de un universo, donde las vidas de todos empezaran de cero pero no sin antes darle hechos finales para cerrar ese ciclo


**Hermano vs Hermano**

" _Cuando sientas que ya no hay esperanza sabrás… que es el Fin del Tiempo"_

Han pasado meses desde que ocurrió lo impensable, si… un amigo llamado Yurek Norton ha logrado corromperse convirtiéndose en el monstruo que habitaba dentro de él y ahora solo desea una cosa: la total destrucción del Universo.

Una tarde de lluvia la Orden del Martillo se reunió en la colmena Thule a discutir cómo combatir a un ser extremadamente poderoso (y prácticamente invencible), todos preferían rehuirle y ver como marchaba la situación hasta que Yury, la hermana de Yurek pidió al propio Gideon ayudar.

-Por favor Gideon dejadme ir con mi hermano. –le pedía Yury casi de rodillas.  
-Es muy peligroso Yury, además dudo que siga siendo tu hermano después… de lo que le paso. –le decía Gideon.  
-Por favor, te lo suplico, déjame detenerlo, sabes que poseo sus mismos poderes.  
-Ya posee poderes más fuertes y los que son iguales a los tuyos pueden volverse más poderosos.  
-Por favor Thule, al menos déjame intentarlo, les puedo ganar tiempo para que se preparen, piensa en tus amigos, piensa en la Orden, piensa… en Arceli.  
-No metas a mi hija en esto… pero está bien, id.

Tras ceder Gideon la propia Yury decide marchar a la búsqueda de su hermano caído, según informaciones del propio Alaric se encontraba en las montañas del Himalaya, ubicadas en la Tierra, ir allí seria todo un desafío pues se enfrentaba a alguien más poderoso que ella pero que conocía a mejor que nadie en todo el planeta que por supuesto era su propio hermano.

Al llegar a las montañas veía con estupor a su hermano que ya no era como antes, si no convertido en un auténtico monstruo, sabía que volver a la casa de Gideon sería imposible después de este día pero también sabía que si no hacía algo por su hermano sería demasiado tarde, solo quedaba encararle, era ahora o nunca.

-Hermano. –le dice con temor Yury mientras Yurek voltea a verle.  
-¿Si? –responde Yurek.  
-He venido para llevarte a casa y devolverte a la normalidad.  
-¿Normalidad?  
-O al menos intentarlo.  
-Normal… je… normal… jeje… JAJAJAAJAJAJA. –arrancarse en risas.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
-Devolverme a la normalidad… sabes muchos quieren ser normales, pero son más que aberraciones deformes que solo llenan el espacio-tiempo, entiendes lo que digo… Callie?  
-No lo sé, pero sé que desde ese "incidente" tu mente se corrompió demasiado, dejaste que esa vil criatura se apoderara de ti… -es interrumpida.  
-¿Apoderarse? Soy un monstruo, soy la tijera que rompe la tela de la continuidad del Universo, acéptalo, no tengo salvación y ustedes tampoco.  
-Tú también la tienes, habrá una ya lo veras.  
-Dejadme hermana, sabes que soy un heraldo de destrucción, vete de aquí si no quieres morir a manos mías.  
-Por el amor a lo que quieras déjame ayudarte hermano.  
-Ya... no… soy… tu… ¡HERMANO! –ataca a Yury golpeándola en la cara.

Mandada contra una pared de roca para después caer en el bosque Yury se da cuenta de que para Yurek ya no hay marcha atrás, llorando de dolor cierra sus puños lo más que puede y diciendo "si así lo quería así lo tendrá" se levantó y en un instante desato todo su poder, después de todo ella y Yurek tenían los mismos psionics por ser hermanos, pero esta era la primera vez que pelearía con toda su fuerza, se levantó y floto mirando con una rabia nunca antes vista, la pelea se estaba empezando a cantar.

Tras levantarse miro a su hermano y le grito.

-¡Hermano! No quería llegar a estos extremos *sollozos* pero si lo que quieres es pagarlo con sangre pues eso te daré entonces.  
-¿Crees ser capaz de derrotarme? ¿No sabes quién soy?  
-Lo sé, pero se te olvida que somos hermanos  
-Pues… ven a mi pues.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yury aparecía justo en la cara de Yurek y con un puñetazo energizado que se dirige a su cara el termina enterrado en una montaña, un golpe así le rompería la mandíbula a alguien, para él no fue más que un rasguño y con una mirada casi asesina miro a su hermana y de inmediato saco toda su fuerza y furia de un golpe. Tras cada golpe, patada y ataque que los hermanos se daban la pelea se encontraba en punto muerto, Yury peleaba con todo su poder pero Yurek pudo contenerla con una gran facilidad y durante un choque de fuerzas Yurek le dijo.

-¿Ese es todo tu poder?  
-Apenas vamos empezando. –respondía Yury.

Yury empezó a dar cuenta de su mente y calculando donde lanzar sus ataques concentro todos los golpes al abdomen y costados de Yurek, para después arremeterle sendos puñetazos en su cara y cuerpo, con una patada bien cargada de poder envió a Yurek hacia el suelo para posteriormente caerle en picada con una especie de ráfaga eléctrica haciendo estragos en la superficie, se alejó un poco y suspirando con ya varias heridas que algunas emanaban sangre mira el área de impacto, pero se sorprendió con lo que veía, Yurek se levantó como si nada y con un brillo sádico en los ojos. Tras el ataque Yurek sonrio para repentinamente aparecer detrás de ella y de un brutal rodillazo romperle la espina a Yury, enseguida la tomo de la cabeza y le destrozo las vértebras superiores para más tarde alejarla de una patada y luego arremetió con un energizado derechazo contra la cara de Yury, pero ella lejos de mostrar dolor (aunque lo sufriera) todavía tenía fuerzas de continuar, dejando con una cara de disgusto a su hermano.

-Parece que todavía te niegas a morir, mírate, estas hecha mierda. –le decía un fanfarrón Yurek.  
-No pienso darme por vencida… te venceré cueste lo que cueste.  
-Entonces fue en vano.

La pelea continuo por buen rato y parecía que ninguno de los contendientes quisiera darse por vencido, tras una larga serie de patadas y golpes uno contra otro ambos cargaron de bastante energía sus puños y lanzándose uno contra el otro terminaron haciéndolos chocar, provocando una enorme explosión que devasto todo el lugar en tan solo segundos, dejando nada más que destrucción y nieve, Yury cansada pensó que había vencido y puso sus pies en el suelo, parecía ya no dar más... pero del suelo salió Yurek de sorpresa que de inmediato atravesó su cetro contra el pecho de Yury.

-Creíste poder vencerme… creíste mal pequeña, iba a dejarte ir pero ahora te daré la más horrible de las muertes. –seguía atravesando el pecho de Yury con su cetro.  
-¿Cómo… pudiste? Eres mi… hermano. –decía con dolor Yury.  
-Era. –girar cetro, rompiendo huesos en el proceso y sacándolo.

Con la fría nieve de testigo Yurek mato a su propia hermana, sin rastro alguno de remordimiento, luego escupió sobre el cadáver y con sus poderes levanto una enorme montaña y la dejo caer sobre ella para luego irse de allí, pasaron los días y Gideon la empezó a buscar, hasta que una semana después había encontrado el cadáver de Yury y con mucha pena lo llevo a su colmena para darle su último adiós, la Orden del Martillo había perdido a una aliada, pero empezaban a prepararse para lo peor, era para ellos la hora mas oscura.


End file.
